Mags and Soup
by Waylee
Summary: Its just a one shot smutt GAlex


The day had started out like any other: the team were out on a shout when Gene and Alex arrived in the Quattro. There had already been a scuffle and one of the men had given chase; Gene was hot on his tail the moment he ran past him. He had given Gene the slip around a corner and Gene didn't see the huge bit of metal sticking out of the ground as he skidded round the same corner, the metal digging straight in to his leg. This had left him gasping in pain cursing colourfully as Alex rounded the same corner and almost fell over Gene. He was still banging on about his leg like a bear with a sore bum.

"'Urts," Gene winged.

"Let me see." Alex said rolling up his trouser leg. She hissed when she saw the deep gash.

"Like I said it 'urts."

"We need to get you to A&E with that." Alex told him, concerned.

She helped him to his feet, feeling warmth through her body as he put his arm around her. He looked down and his face was greeted with Alex's soft brown curls. Gene inhaled deeply and a small groan escaped his lips as he was filled with a desire to kiss her neck. He covered for himself by saying "oh it urts, how it 'urts"

Xxx

Gene was on crutches and had only been in his office for a mere 10 minutes before catching Alex's eye and beckoning her to come inside. "These bloody pain killers are knocking the stuffing out of the Gene Genie." He told her with a yawn.

"Best get you home then Guv." Alex said winking at Gene and holding her hand out to him, who looked at her out-stretched hand and then up to her face. He placed the keys to the Quattro into her hand and smiled.

"Be gentle Bols, she means a lot to me," He said looking deeply in to her eyes.

"It's a car Guv." Alex chuckled.

"A very special car." Gene replied getting to his feet.

Alex had been to collect the car and had pulled up outside the front of the station to meet Gene, she rolled the window down and yelled "Taxi for Mr Hunt!"

"Very funny Bols," Gene chuckled as he eased himself in to the car.  
On the drive over Alex knew Gene was watching her but didn't dare chance a look, instead concentrating extra hard on driving, which caused her to almost knock a young lad off his bike.

"Bloody Hell Bols!" Gene yelped, his hand finding its way straight to Alex's leg. He moved it like her leg had burnt him.

"Sorry Guv," Alex replied, a smile playing on her lips as she enjoyed the brief yet warm contact with him. They pulled up outside Gene's apartment.

Alex helped Gene out of the car and up the steps. "Best be off then Guv," Alex said handing the keys to Gene. He took them but grasped her hand slightly knocking the breath out of Alex.

_Stay_ "You can at least make me a cuppa Bols."

"Alright, I'll get you settled and then I'll be off." Alex said, helping Gene in to the apartment. As she entered, the room smelled of Gene, his musky scent filling her senses and causing her to feel a little tipsy on him.

Alex made Gene some tea and a plate of Garibaldi Biscuits and placed them in front of him on the sofa. She sat down next to him, his leg and hers touching. "So Guv, what are you going to do with yourself?"

"I'm going to have just a day or two off and I'll be right as rain!" Gene protested.

"But still..." Alex smiled.

"Dunno."

"I could come over on lunch, bring you some food, magazines and some office gossip?" Alex offered.

"I assume the office will be short on gossip Alex." Gene mumbled into a biscuit. She knew exactly what he meant but decided not to broach the subject.

"So I'll see you for lunch tomorrow?"

"It's a date!... well er... not a date..."

"See you tomorrow" Alex said patting Gene's leg and standing. Gene went to stand also; he wanted to thank Alex and intended to give her a hug. It's now or _never_. But Gene forgot about his leg, putting his full weight on it and yelped, diving into Alex's arms for support. Alex was overcome by Gene's scent and the weight of him on her and she went tumbling to the sofa with Gene following her. He landed heavily on her with a thump. Alex's hands were free and instinctively her hand went to brush his face. "You saved me." Alex breathed.

"No, I think you saved me." Gene replied with a throaty growl.

"No Gene, last time we were like this you had saved me." Alex replied, continuing to stroke Gene's face with her thumb.

"Well you went on got yourself kidnapped and you needed the Gene Genie to save you!"

"I never did thank you," Alex said still brushing his cheek, their faces mere inches from each other. She could feel his hot breath on her face. Her mind was reeling; she wanted to kiss his lips, to taste him. "Thank you Gene." Alex breathed.

"My pleasure." Gene growled back and licked his lips. Gene's head began to inch forwards towards Alex's. She knew what was coming and a million thoughts ran through her head, but before she could react his lips crashed onto hers. Hungrily kissing, tasting her, her lips parted to allow him access, their hungry kissing evidence of months of sexual tension, wanting, longing and need.

Alarm bells were ringing in her head, no wait that was a bell ringing, no wait it was the phone. Just then as they pulled apart, the answer machine clicked on.

"Guv, if DI Drake is there, can you send her 'ere, we've brought the guy in." Rays voice filled the room.

As the message ended Alex was half way across the room, grabbing her jacket that she didn't remember taking off.

"See you tomorrow Guv!" She yelled from the door.

"Eh?" Gene yelled back.

"Lunch, Gene!"

"Oh yeah, lunch" Gene said as he touched his lips, longing to have the feel of hers on his again. With that the door closed and she was gone.

That night Gene had slept well but his dreams had been filled with just one person. He woke to the sound of the post hitting the mat. He wearily looked over at the clock. 10:07am. He groaned and hauled himself from the bed, only wincing slightly when his leg took some of the weight. It was surprisingly feeling much better - he had put that down to the strong pain killers. That and the fact it was the first time he had slept in since moving to London.

He limped down the hall, in nothing at all and switched on the shower. He was already hard, a night of dreaming of her. He stepped into the shower and began to start the dream off where he had left it. In no time at all he was coming all over the shower wall, her name on his lips.

He washed, dressed and went to the kitchen, wearing jeans, a plain black t shirt and no socks. He made himself a drink, took 2 more tablets, got the paper and post and slumped on to the sofa. He flicked on the radio and songs filled the room. After just a few moments the pills had kicked in and he was fast asleep.

His head was filled with the words of the song, he could see Alex:

You wait, wanting this world  
To let you in  
And you stand there  
A frozen light  
In dark and empty streets  
You smile hiding behind  
A God-given face  
But I know you're so much more  
Everything they ignore  
Is all that I need to see

Gene was confused by the words, not sure if they were about him or Alex or something else?

You're the only one I ever believed in  
The answer that could never be found  
The moment you decided to let love in  
Now I'm banging on the door of an angel  
The end of fear is where we begin  
The moment we decided to let love in  
Ah an Angel, must be Alex... Gene thought.  
I wish  
Wishing for you to find your way  
And I'll hold on for all you need  
That's all we need to say  
I'll take my chances while  
You take your time with  
This game you play  
But I can't control your soul  
You need to let me know  
You leaving or you gonna stay

Gene was suddenly awoken to find the radio was fizzing and the door bell was ringing, he looked at his watch 1:00pm, he had been asleep most of the morning. He got up and answered the door to an expectant Alex, holding a carrier bag and a brown bag. She smiled when she saw Gene, his hair was messed up and his face was full of sleep.

"Did I wake you?"

"Not sure." Gene replied looking a little confused.

Alex raised the carrier bag "Men's Mags," she said and then held the brown bag to Gene. "Lunch."

He took the bag, opened it and sniffed "Bacon butties, yum" Gene growled. Alex loved it when he did that, and she noticed as he walked towards the kitchen that he was looking very sexy wearing Jeans that made his arse look well perfect, a t shirt the hugged him in all the right places and bare feet. Alex held the door frame to steady herself.

"You cumin' or what?" Gene yelled.

"Any minute now." Alex said under her breath.

Just as she reached the kitchen and took off her coat Gene gestured to the bedroom as he finished his first half of the sandwich. "Throw them mags in there please."

Alex took a deep breath. _Gene's_ _bedroom, how I've longed..._ Alex threw the magazines on the bed and turned to leave. As she did so, Gene was in the doorway, looking down on her with _that_ pout.

"You playing games Alex?" Gene questioned her but before she could answer he said, "I'll help you find your way."

Not entirely sure what he was banging on about but hoping it was what she thought, she placed her hand over his heart, much like the first time they met. He did the same and he gruffly said, "Mine." Alex couldn't respond because Gene's lips were crashing onto her own again. She could feel the warmth between her legs grow, much like in her dreams. Only this was real. Gene was cupping her breast, her core was throbbing for him and it was real.

He backed them to the bed, his hands were on her skin, tugging at her top, and he unclasped her bra in one movement. She was impressed. She fumbled with his buckle, it made the loudest sound in her ears, next to the beating of her heart that she could loudly hear.

"Alex... Beautiful...Alex...God" Gene murmured as he took her top off and her breasts were revealed to him. Gently, he laid her on to the bed.

She could feel his arousal pressing hard against her inner thigh. "Gene... want you... always wanted you... need you."

That was enough for Gene, he swiftly ripped her jeans from her tearing her tiny panties off her legs and growling with desire as his bulge grew tighter against his jeans. Alex fumbled with the buttons. Gene's hands stilled hers. "Let me" he growled and he stepped away taking off his jeans and pants revealing himself to her. _Yes, he was bigger in every department.___

A moan escaped from Alex's lips and he was back on top of her, his lips hungrily tasting her body, her neck and her lips. "Love... Love you Alex... Have for so long" Gene moaned into her ear. He plunged in to her.

He felt so good inside her. So big, her eyes became warm in their sockets as he thrust in to her, over and over. "I really... want to... loose my self... in you" He whimpered. She was no longer there, only she could hear herself still moaning his name over and over as they came together.


End file.
